


【ALL战】沉没

by AbreactMood



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, 娱乐圈金主包养, 替身
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbreactMood/pseuds/AbreactMood
Summary: *ALL战，娱乐圈金主替身梗，战是攻们捧在手心只敢在梦中亲吻的白月光*主角只是个素人替身，为避免侵犯人权，其他角色也进行了名字修改，不要上升真人哈。*CP威威一肖、特战队、博君一肖（是指夹肖cp，不要看错了）*可能有引起您不适的用词粗俗详细性描写
Relationships: all肖战, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 博君夹肖, 威威一肖, 特战队
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘更新，发泄之作，随便看看不用上心。实在看不下去复制粘贴到word一键替换名字当普通娱乐圈金主包养替身的原耽也OK的。  
> 本章威威一肖。

“记住你的身份，你就是个替身而已。”  
王小占默默爬起身清理自己身上的狼狈时想起王利威的这句话。

王小占和王利威的相遇姑且算是个意外。  
那时王小占还不叫这个名字，他的名字平平无奇，只是个刚进入娱乐圈无依无靠的打工仔。因为自身条件不够优越，也没钱为自己铺出一条星路，也就成团出道后的一个月短暂出现了一会，那之后就连个冒头的机会都没有。他就这么糊着耗着，耗到自己30岁，在被经纪公司嘲笑颜老后，他终于反应过来，不能再这么耗下去了。  
在他做下这个决定没多久，正巧某个明星云集的剧组需要群演，冲着管饭，他去应聘当了群演。  
而王利威，就是那时候出现的。  
他听到身边的其他群演说王利威是很有钱的老板，是“金主爸爸”，但是听说是弯的，还爱性虐男孩，所以本来有那么点想法的男孩女孩都没再动作，只是站在一边讨论这两天谁会是那个受虐的“幸运儿”。  
他在心中嘲笑他们没胆量，又给自己下了目标，争取在三天内爬上这个男人的床。  
男人嘛，不管是异性恋还是同性恋，身居高位潜规则艺人大多也不见得完全为发泄欲望，多数是出于掌控欲。只要他扮做柔弱的处子姿态，欲拒还迎一下，王利威绝对上钩。  
至于其他人担心的受虐问题，他有过许多任前男友，也有爱玩SM的，他早就受过。  
他做到了。仅仅一天，那个男人就上了钩。他欣喜若狂，刻意忽视了男人看他的玩味眼神。  
“你的名字太土了，”男人这么说，“我给你起个新名字。”  
男人自顾自的说起了起什么新名字好，仿佛默认他认同了这个决定。他只能沉默，因为此刻他只是一个性爱娃娃，一个飞机杯、几把套，物品是没有资格决定自己的名字的。  
“小占这个名字就挺好，”王利威打量着他，看到他的脸又一皱眉，勒令他转过身，“你这张脸配不上这两个字。这样吧，从此以后你跟我姓，以后你就是我的干弟弟，明白吗？”  
他点点头，带着王小占这个新名字，觉得自己的路会随着这个名字一路向上。他甚至飘飘然地想王利威为什么要辞他自己的姓氏，会不会是王利威对他一见钟情了。  
王小占的飘飘然没能持续太久，王利威的下一句话很快打断了他的幻想。  
“我这个人呢，比较平和，不强迫人。所以先和你说清楚，你来找我肯定是来卖屁股的，这个不用再说，每次服侍我都要到我射够喊停才行，我可不需要自己被操嗨了就躺下的懒鬼。明白吗？”  
“明白，您放心，我绝对让您满意。”王小占这么说，把自己的表情都收了起来。  
“哦——还有，”男人又说，“我选中你是因为你对我来说是我捧在手心里的宝贝的替身，所以我可以捧你，但是你最好清楚自己的位置，别自以为是闹出让我为难的事。”  
这就是在敲打他让他不要恃宠而骄了。王小占又点了点头，一副乖巧的样子。  
只是在心中，他还是莫名的嫉妒起王利威口中的宝贝来。

王小占被那句话甩脸的时候他已经服侍王利威有一段时间了。  
真是个绝情狠厉的男人，明明上一秒还游刃有余的看着王小占含着他的鸡巴用嘴给清枪，却在下一秒王小占得寸进尺想往王利威怀里缩着撒娇时掐住他的脖子甩出这么一句。  
“记住你的身份，你就是个替身而已。”

王小占还没来得及扮无辜求饶，王利威就攥着他的胳膊摆成跪趴姿势，然后拉开裤链把硬黑的鸡巴操进他早就自己做好润滑的穴里。  
“疼……”王小占被这强奸似无情的操弄激出了眼泪，刚虚弱的哀嚎了一声却立马换来脸上毫不留情的一巴掌。  
“妈的闭嘴，”王利威骂道，“要不是你个小贱货背影长得和我的宝贝像，就你这松得能插进两根鸡巴，又黑又丑又老的母零能爬上我的床？充气娃娃就该有充气娃娃的样子，别几把出声毁老子幻想。”  
王利威边说边操，按着王小占的腰让他塌成一个小腹近乎贴在床单上的扭曲姿势，用力往穴肉深处操。  
从王利威的角度能完整地看清他被完全操开的屁眼和随着抽插被带出体外盛开着的艳红肉花。虽然黑了些，屁股也没什么料，但这个小替身胜在听话且屁眼会咬，不吭声的时候就那么用力收缩着肠道吸他的鸡巴倒确实挺爽的。  
但王利威想到第一次操王小占的时候他的穴和小鸡巴就是暗沉的颜色不由火起。  
他的白月光小宝贝是清清白白从未被人玷污过的小花，哪里像这个表子，吃鸡巴吃得这么熟练，怕是在被他包养前早不知道卖了多少次屁股了。  
王利威越想越气，抽出自己裤腰上的皮带折了两折就去抽王小占的屁股。他抽的毫不留情，下身的顶弄也没有减缓节奏。王小占扣紧床单咬着自己的嘴唇，在受虐和挨操的双重感觉下哆嗦着射了出来。  
王小占的精液溅在了床单和他自己的小腹的赘肉上，他此刻很累，随着高潮射精进入贤者时间他只想躺下思考人生。但显然王利威还远远没结束，王小占刚微微塌下屁股，王利威就又给了他一巴掌。  
王利威粗硬的鸡巴毫不留情强奸着他穴心的那个骚点，一边“表子”、“贱人”的辱骂着，一边还伸手拉扯着他的穴口要求他“把松穴夹紧”。不应期里所有的这些性刺激都变成了痛苦，于是王小占啜泣着收缩肠道，任由王利威把湿凉的精液全部射进他滚烫的肠道。  
好凉，又好热。  
王小占努力缩紧屁眼含好王利威赐给他的精液，哆嗦着腿爬过去讨好王利威。  
他舔上王利威还冒着精液的马眼，一边双手按摩着王利威肥硕的囊袋一边用舌头给他清鸡巴。  
等王小占把自己的肠液和对方尿道中的余精都咽进了肚子里，抬头向王利威展示他的成果时，王利威突然托起他的下巴，看了两眼道：“这几天预约个整容医院，啊？把脸整好看点，可以给你个IP改编的热剧男三号玩玩。”  
“我听利威哥的。”没有一丝犹豫，王小占柔顺的抬起头回答道。  
他做出一副天真的姿态，露出一个学了好多天才学会的日剧女主笑，然后在心里沉默着咽下本应出现的眼泪。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 激情更新，这次加了博君一肖TAG增加曝光。  
> 我就一句话。  
> 现在还萌着博君一肖的，在同人圈受害者出现了这么多以后，在同人被他们污名化这么久以后，在该CP的另一位正主小王被肖战团队和虾黑了这么久举报造谣那么多次以后，你还有脸岁月静好上来AO3搜索博君一肖的同人文，那你真不愧是王八。  
> 就这样。  
> 本章还是肉来肉去的，可能没啥意思，主要是发泄，觉得看他名字不舒服可以下载后word一键替换。  
> 至于点错进来了的龟，离开我的互联网世界，谢谢。  
> PS：本文不是肖战先生的同人文，主角是个素人，不用来讲我侵权啥的哈。毕竟我从肖战这里得的灵感，众所周知原耽不能有原型，这篇不按同人文分类不合适哈╮(─▽─)╭

“外貌条件太一般了。”王小占新经纪人像打量一件商品或即将送去屠宰场的牲口一样把他打量了一圈，然后皱着眉毫不客气的评价，“头身比太丑，唱歌跳舞完全素人水准，脸又不是特别出挑，就算整也不可能给他整的多帅。要是没有什么作品或者什么让观众粉丝一直记住的东西，以他这年龄，最多两年就没人记得了。”  
王小占咬紧牙，任由她侮辱着自己，咽下了心中数不清的脏话。  
不过是个经纪人，真以为自己是个什么东西了，等他成了王利威身边的红人，肯定要这贱女人好看。  
于是王小占回过头，努力做出一个纯真的表情去问翘腿坐在旁边沙发上的王利威：“哥哥，占占是不是真的哪里都不好啊……我……对不起威哥。”  
王利威闻言玩味的看了他一眼，但明显不吃这一套。他偏过头冲女经纪人点了下头，似笑非笑道：“两年够了。整什么项目你看着安排，之后媒体营销那边我也会拨人给你。我对你的唯一要求就是两个月后我要看到他的名字出现在各大平台，剩下的你爱怎么折腾就怎么折腾。”  
“我明白了，”女经纪人躬身回答，在看到王利威拖着王小占的下巴往自己身边扯后立马有眼色道，“那我这边去跟公司长期合作的那家医美医院再沟通下细节，不耽搁您时间了。”  
“嗯。”

女经纪人推门走出了办公室，假装没有听到门内传来的王小占的呻吟。  
下了电梯回到自己的楼层，女经纪人刚松了口气，她工位旁的同事就凑了过来。  
“哎~你接那个新人咋样啊？”同事跟她关系很好，毫不见外的用肩膀顶了顶她，一脸八卦地问道。  
“还能咋样啊，”女经纪人把手里的资料放下，无奈的扶了下自己的眼镜，“条件什么都差的要死，唱歌跳舞演技也样样不行，要不是老板点名捧他，搁平常让我带，我看都懒得看一眼。”  
“害，你知道咱老板的，肯定就玩两天就腻了。他没跟你说要好好培养新人之类的吧？”  
“哪能呢，除非这新人有本事让老板上心，不然老板原话可是说他‘两年够了’的。”  
“哇……就两年，有点心疼这个新人了。”  
“没啥好心疼的，我刚看那人眼神冷得很，狼一样一看就不是善类，谁知道将来会不会折腾很多事让人给他擦屁股呢。我看我们还是先心疼心疼自己吧。”  
“也是，两个领着几千工资的社畜实在没必要心疼个卖身上位马上就要被捧出道的。”

“咕呜……”王小占动了动跪的有些疼的膝盖，一边把嘴里涨硬的鸡巴吸进嗓孔眼一边含着泪抬头去看王力威。  
王力威的阳具很大，虽然晨勃的时候王小占就给他清了一次枪，但闷在裤裆里半天的腥膻味道仍旧让王小占不舒服。  
他努力吸着双颊让嘴里冒着水的龟头一次次操到喉咙深处，被窒息感、味道和茂密的阴毛刺激的自己的小鸡巴也在裤子里硬着冒水。  
但他不敢摸自己，刚才王利威的警告足够明显，他现在只有足够听话、足够沉默、足够像一个飞机杯才能获得两年或者更多被捧的时间。  
可现在明明被含着鸡巴，王利威却连看都不看他一眼，只是按着他的头逼他往深了含，另一只手甚至还拿着ipad低头在浏览消息。  
不能这样，王小占想。如果我对他没有吸引力，那么我很快就会被踢掉。  
于是王小占又努力吸含起嘴里的鸡巴，又口了半个多小时，吸到下巴酸痛口水含不住顺着下巴往下流，王利威终于射了出来，把精液射进他的嗓子。  
顾不着嗓子的疼痛和被操进深处的窒息感，王小占快速咽下精液，然后展示出自己干净的口舌。  
“真是个乖巧好用的表子。”王利威这么夸奖他，像是给猪肉打上合格的价签。

之后王利威又操了他一次。  
就在办公桌上，没有润滑液没有套，他掰着自己的大腿和穴，被大开大合操弄也不敢发出声音。  
“操，还是紧点爽，”王利威掐着他的腰直进直出的顶弄着，“以后都别要润滑了，你这屁眼的松紧度才刚好。”  
“……是，对不起威哥，我太松了。”王小占抽噎着道。  
太疼了，虽然他的穴早就吃惯了男人的鸡巴，但没有润滑的情况下被顶弄很干很不舒服。王利威快速操到尽头又抽出来的动作实际并不能给被操的人带来快感，这样的动作完全照顾不到前列腺，在穴口摩擦的微小快感也都被疼痛抵消掉了。  
比起挨操，倒更像是在受刑。  
但是王小占没有退路了。  
王利威的耐心看来最多也只有两年，这一段时间里，要么王小占踢掉王利威那个所谓的白月光上位，要么……他就要努力找到更好的靠山了。

最后王利威还是射了两泡在王小占穴里。第二次他从后面操的王小占，射了之后就拔了出来，软下的阳具在王小占会阴上蹭了蹭，然后随手拿起丢在一边的王小占的内裤塞住了他的穴口。  
王利威意味深长的看了看王小占半硬不软可怜垂在腿间的鸡巴，从抽屉里抽出一根绳子绑了上去。  
在王小占的哀求中王利威满意地看了看自己的杰作，伸手按了两下被内裤堵住的穴口，又逼出两声哀叫后开口道：“离下班时间还有三个小时，你暂时可以自由活动，晚上我希望这两样东西还在，明白吗？”  
“是，是……”王小占应道，哆嗦着腿缩着穴开始穿被随手丢在地上的他的衣服。  
他把自己收拾到想什么都没有发生一样后，向王利威道谢着退出了王利威的办公室。  
“谢谢您的赏赐。”王小占说。

王小占叉着腿慢慢走着，他被绳子捆着的鸡巴失去了内裤的保护摩擦在裤子上分外疼，这导致他只能以一个奇怪的姿势一步一步往前挪。他记得之前告诉他的那个女经纪人的楼层，现在至少要跟她先熟悉一下，不然他的日子不会太好过。  
他忽略了路上遇到的员工对他一看就是刚被操过的走路姿势的小声议论，最终到达了他的经纪人的工位。  
经纪人正认真的翻看着局部整容的一些术前术后图片资料，一看到他过来，皱着眉往一边侧了侧身。  
“你能先去卫生间把味道处理一下吗？我们是正经公司，大白天带着一身骚味成什么样子。”  
女经纪人的声音并没有刻意收小，于是周围的人都听到了，那些人毫不收敛地笑出了声。  
好冷啊。王小占想。  
他不知道是否该为了当初怕王利威的床而后悔。他的上位过程好像和预想中的完全不同，明明他应该是被捧在手心呵护的宝贝，为什么却在被迈向成功的第一天就这样尊严全部被踩在脚下？  
“自己选择成为一件商品，那就只能说活该了。”王小占隐约听到有人这么说，但他不能明白这句话是什么意思，永远不会明白。


End file.
